One Fairytale Opens Another
by Keefianafitdexster
Summary: Have you ever wanted revenge for someone who broke your cousin's heart?Well Taela and William have,and as they enter the School for Good and Evil,they are finally reunited with their cousin,and even made friends with Prince Caleb,of Whitewood Castle,but what if there's more to this prince than they expect?
1. The Journey

Title:One Fairy Tale Opens Another

Chapter one~

After 'The End' of the Tale of Sophie and Agatha, classes soon would resume in the School for Good and Evil,now with Dean Sophie and Professor Dovey watching over. After 2 years of renovations and preparations,a new batch of Evers and Nevers were chosen,and will begin their studies,hopefully with no more bloodshed or'The End of The World' crisis occuring.

Taela,14,sat alone in her quiet chambers,studying the droplets of rain trickle down her window , soon enough she too would take the flowerground to the infamous gulped and smiled nervously,not because of fear for failing,or boys,but because of someone else. After years of separation,they would finally be reunited once again, her only dear cousin.

'KNOCK KNOCK IM COMING IN WHETHER YOU'RE DECENT OR NOT-preferably not,hahahahaha just kidding'  
Taela grinned and turned to face a boy,clad in his yellow tunic holding a suitcase and a golden ticket,he was the older-two-minutes twin,William.

'Ian!I still cannot believe that you got a ticket!I was hoping to finally be rid of you.'

Ian laughed and pointed to her,

'Must be because Im your unofficial babysitter,twin,and please!Stop calling me 'Ian' already,or everybody would think that THAT'S my real name.'

'I'd love that!'Taela guffawed.

A butler came in and bowed to them, 'Young masters,it is the scheduled time to take the flowerground,may I have your bags,milady?

Taela beamed and linked arms with Ian,walking out. 'Of course,now,let's go!'  
As they walked through the hall,maids and butlers curtsied and bowed for the last time,they'd finally get to leave the castle for a short Aida greeted the duo at the flowergound station.

'You two better stay out of trouble,you hear?And Taela,stay away from those swords,okay?And both of you better not lose control of your abilities.' Taela had the ability to inflict strong emotions on people and anger,sorrow,hurt works had the ability to feel others' emotions by they both had been trained to use telekinesis to lift things in the air.

'I can't promise you that, know how we are.'Taela laughed and waved as the professor left back to the and Ian stood waiting at the station,both fidgeting with exitement for various reasons.

'Oooh I can't _wait_ to see REAL princesses!'Ian grinned cheekily.

'What,and IM not one?'

'You're too much of a tomboy,a bookworm and you never put make-up,not to mention but you have a SWORD,what exactly makes you one?'

'Um,my-or,our- relation with one of the-'

'Tickets please,we're in a tight schedule'a voice crabbed.

Ian and Taela turned to the caterpillar in top hat and purple tuxedo and whooped,then they scrambled to get their tickets and passed it to the caterpillar.

'I suppose I dont have to repeat the rules to the both of you but seeing as you duo are quite  
famous in making mischief-'he sucked a breath as Ian and Taela prepared themselves'here goes' she whispered.

'No spitting,sneezing,singing,sniffling,swinging,swearing,slapping,sleeping or urinating in the flowertra-stop copying me you childish evers'the three of them said,laughing,a routine to vines shot out and coiled itself around her,Ian and their suitcases into a hollow of a tree.  
Soon they felt the vines cinch around their chests as the flowertrain moved it reached DAHLIA LINE,another passenger dropped from the ground was wearing a peach-coloured dress and her hair was black and wavy,she had her eyes shut as the vines secured her body.

Taela waited for the girl to open her eyes,but after awhile she called to her. 'Uhm,hi?'

The girl flinched and opened her lucious blue eyes,a blush on her cheeks.'Uhh..hi.'  
Taela smiled and elbowed Ian,who had been closing his flailed,shrieking 'IM NOT SLEEPING,IM NOT-I uh,hi..I'm Prince William of Yellowstone Kingdom.'He flushed and turned away.

'And I'm Princess Taela of Yellowstone Kingdom,it's nice to meet you,and you are..?'

'I'm..Razina of Murmuring Mount.'She smiled meekly.

The three of them quickly launched into conversation and soon,it was like they were best friends already.

'I think Agatha was totally smart-witted and caring towards others'Taela quiped  
Razina nodded,'Sophie's awesome too,and imagine!Her being Evil's Dean,I'd love to meet her..And we might even have a chance at meeting Queen Agatha and King Tedros,Woohoooo' Razina and Taela squealed.  
'I'm more intent on living my own fairy tale,not failing and not start a war..'Ian snorted.

As time passed,the three of them got to know each other and Razina even began to call William 'Ian'  
'How did the nickname 'Ian' come to light?' She'd asked  
'When we were younger Taela here couldn't even pronounce my name,she kept calling me 'Willian,Willian' and gradually it became just 'Ian''He laughed.

Just then the flowertrains stopped and the vines unfurled itself around the two Evergirls and launched them through the pastel colours once more and Taela heard Ian say 'goodbye for now' and they were popping out of the ground.

As she appeared onto solid ground,she inhaled the cotton candy scented mist float by and wouldn't be with her until Opening Ceremony,but atleast she'd still have Razina,she beamed and they marched into the school halls.

The polished hall was full of scattering Evergirls,all chatting and making Taela heard the group of girls infront of her gossiping.

"Ugh,I hope there wont be anymore 'Woods Beyond' students polluting this come and they break EVERY single school's rules,believe that a WITCH and a princess can be FRIENDS! The Prince of Camelot choosing an ugly princess,villains awoken from graves and almost caused the end of the world!"A high-pitched snippy voice shrieked.

"Yeah,and having one as our DEAN,imagine!Thank goodness our dean is Professor Dovey or i wouldn't have come at all."

Taela's cheeks blotched red as she stalked towards them,shoved one aside, blew at her bangs and glared at them.

"Look,are you even Evers?Dont you have _RESPECT_?Dean Sophie is great albeit a little show off and Queen Agatha is the best queen Camelot will ever have!Agatha's heart holds a compass forever directed to good,not like King Tedros made the right choice by choosing ,the students from Woods Beyond are ones who help keep the woods balanced,or do you WANT the end to come again?"

A blonde girl with brown eyes scoffed,"Why are you so caring towards them?Evers,Nevers and readers are different. Evers were meant to rule,Nevers meant to die and Readers meant for... as that,Readers pollute the world,let alone balance it!"

Taela's temper flared as she pointed to a potrait of Sophie slashing Rafal's ring to pieces using Excalibur.  
"And you mean that it wasn't a Reader who saved us all when we wouldn't even join forces with them?"  
Then she pointed to the potrait of Agatha watching Sophie chase after Tedros during dinner at The Lady of the Lake's safe house."And that it wasn't a Reader who'd known that in order to save Good,she'd have to give up her own PRINCE?Would you have done that?"The pointed to Agatha and Sophie talking on the battlefield before The End.

"And that it wasn't Readers who had understood that princesses and witches can be friends?So,who was it then?You?Please,if King Tedros was here,he'd have totally agreed."

The blonde girl seemed ready to explode when a deep voice said,"Well said,well said,and I definelty agree with you."

Gasps reverberated throughout the halls as Evergirls quickly parted to let a couple waltz towards Taela and the other girls.A gorgeous woman around the age of 20 walked hand in hand with a stunningly handsome blonde man,the woman was wearing a delicate teal dress and a diadem,she seemed somehow other-worldly, wheareas the man was wearing a regal-looking coat and a crown of gold.

Taela took one look at the couple and immediately knew who they were. She and Ian had seen them and talked to them personally 4 years ,yet she wasn't sure if they remembered her...

Then Agatha smiled at her,"We meet again Taela,welcome to the School for Good and Evil."


	2. An Unexpected Duel

**One Story Opens 2:An Unexpected Duel**

Taela's eyes popped wide,and she saw everyone was slack-jawed or whispering,

"How does she know Queen Agatha?"

She flushed and smiled back,"A-Agatha,Tedros!It's a pleasure!"  
Tedros grinned and bent abit to see her directly in the eye."I hope you and your twin dont find more trouble to get yoursleves into."

She giggled and nodded,"Once is enough!But I cant promise you about not using my sword!"

More gasps."She has a _SWORD_?"

Agatha's gaze moved to the potraits hung the whole lenght of the hall and sighed.  
"Sophie has once again,outdone herself."  
Tedros laughed and held her waist,"Well atleast we look good in them!"Agatha then turned to Taela.

"I had a fart-filled introduction when I first arrived,and i wouldn't have dreamed that the next batch of Evers would fight over the fact that I make a good queen." Tedros was snickering lightly beside Agatha when she mentioned "fart-filled" which caused Agatha to show her famous defiant scowl at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"When I said we'd have a chance to meet them,I didn't expect it to be so quickly!"Razina whispered  
to her,making her jump,she'd forgotten Razina was standing beside her.

Then Tedros clapped his hands together,"Alright Evers,best get going,the Opening Ceremony will  
start soon and you should dress your ,you could be like Agatha and just randomly bump into  
a prince,scold him and hate him."he chuckled as Agatha rolled her eyes.

Taela smiled and continued walking,and Razina breathlessly asked her how had she known Agatha and eyes darkened and she unconciously ran her fingers through her neckline,a bump hidden behind her collar,she then turned to Razina,looking glum,"It's..complicated...Uma 's my older cousin,and Agatha and Tedros knew me and Ian through her."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ Princess Uma is your cousin and you didn't tell me?WOW...that's awesome!"Taela could  
detect a hint of envy in Razina's voice but shrugged it off.

Just then a passing fairy dropped two baskets,one onto her hands and another onto Razina' contained a pink,carnation-infested pinafore,some heavy volumes of textbooks and a groaned and recluclantly picked at the yellow parchment.

Princess Taela of Yellowstone Kingdom.  
Purity 55,1st Year (Ever)

 **Morning Lessons:**

History of Heroism(Joint lesson) with Your Forest Group Teachers (8am-9am)  
Etiquette with Emma Anemone (9am-10.30am)  
Animal Communication(with Everboys) with Princess Uma (10.30am-12pm)  
Good Deeds with Professor Dovey (12pm-1.30pm)

 **Lunch** 1.30pm-2pm

 **Afternoon Lessons:**

Arts' Workshop with Professor Aida (2.30pm-3.30pm)  
Surviving Fairytales - (3.30pm-4.30pm)  
Enhancing Talents with Professor Hale (4.30pm-5.30pm)  
Beasts' Encounter with Marcus Collins (5.30pm-7pm)

 **Additional Classes:(on weekdays only)**  
Swordplay with Professor Manley  
Choir with Sheeba Sheeks  
Creative Writing with Professor Dovey  
Medical Classes with Professor Hale

 ***Additional classes are to be chosen,and only one lesson per student.***  
 **Forest Group: 9**

Taela blinked and rubbed her couldn't be true!So many lessons in one day?  
"EEK"she heard Razina squeak beside probably was freaking out thanks to the schedule.

"This is _KA-RAY-Z_ ,how do they expect us to work around THAT schedule?!"

"I honestly don't know Razina,but look,atlest we'll be entertained."She said pointing to the words "Beasts' Encounter".

"That one seems interesting,don't you think?" "Isn't Animal Communication enough though?" Razina asked fearfully.

"Well,I guess so but remember Uma has always said styphms were beasts,not animals,right?"Taela mumbled,forgetting that she wasn't speaking to her raised an eyebrow at her,"What?"

"What?"Taela snapped back from her oblivion."Princess Uma said that?"Razina tried again.

"Said wha-Oh,sorry i ,yea,she did."

"Interesting,well let's hurry,the Welcoming Ceremony will begin soon!"Razina squealed happily."You just can't wait to see the princes right?"Taela teased."Right you are,right you are."She whispered back dreamily.

"By the way,what dorm room are you in?Im Purity 55."

"ME too! Yes,this'll be awesome!"

"Your enthusiasm is killing me,Raz"Taela laughed as they entered the dorm.

"Ugh,why do _I_ always get the nitwits?"An all too familiar voice and Taela rolled their eyes at the sight of the blonde girl they'd met in the smiled fakely at them."What's _your_ problem?"Razina narrowed her eyes at the figure.

Im ' _Princess'_ Amber of Everwoods..and you are?"She sneered.

"Oh then why don't you, _Princess_ Amber,meet _Princess_ Taela of Yellowstone Kingdom?And this is Razina."

"Ah so _you're_ a princess too eh?Shallow one,i assume-"Amber snickered.

"Wow so you finally realised that there are princesses other then you?Congradulations,Amber,I am **_soooo_** proud of your improved intellect!"Taela said in a high pitch and began clapping her hands mockingly."I'll say"Razina snorted next to her,giving Taela a thumbs-up as she began to rummage through her clothes.

Amber got up and left,slamming the door hard on purpose,which caused the girls to double over laughing."That was so sassy of you,pffft" Razina grinned and tied her hair up with a rhinestone hairpin."Well?C'mon then Taela,we can't be late!"

As they entered through the west doors and into the theatre,they sat in one of the front pews and warily eyed the Nevers as they paraded into the theatre was a mess of flower petals ,bright banners and pink on one side...and black,black,black on the it was obvious that the Nevers' _shapeless black potato sacks_ were tailoured,their faces a bit cleaner,and they didn't that didnt change the fact that Nevers were,well,Nevers.

They complained about their _horrifying_ trips to the toilet (Forced?By You-Know-Who,and no! ** _NOT_** Voldemort, **please!** ) They complained about their new clothes(Yeah,by You-Know-Who) and complained about the Evers on the other side as if they weren't there at all.(You know why.)

Soon enough,the west doors opened again,the unmistakable clinks and clatters of heavy metal boots stomping on the floor reverberated throughout the theatre."Gosh,are they trying to get me daft?Those dolts,lower it down already."Taela heard Tedros grumble in the pews infront."As if you weren't any insufferable,Tedros." Agatha Evergirls instantly sat up,their eyes shinning brightly and put on their widest smiles.(Not exactly their best,if ya know what i mean?*Winks)

Taela rolled her eyes at the sight of even Razina grinning madly at the group of sweating teenagers clashing in a playfull despite herself,she still grinned,wanting to catch a glimpse of Ian in all his glory.(Maybe not)She knew he was great in swordplay,but he never managed to hold his ground against her,something she was always boasting to him,,which annoyed the life out of him.

The Everboys quickly pinned each other against the pews,unarming as they finished,they turned to hoot and holler at an Everboy who was battling not one,but five other 's eyes widened at the sight of her brother teaming up with other Everboys against one,How rude!She thought,she'd ought to lecture him her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes landed on the Everboy being attacked from all sides.

She watched in full interest as Ian and the others advanced in on the dark-haired boy,taller only a bit than Ian,with teal eyes,sunkissed skin and held his ground with a beautiful glinting muscles were visible through his fitted white tunic over a navy blue jacket,sweat glistening on his face,his mouth slightly parted as he lunged out and unarmed all four,leaving Ian arched an eyebrow,he could have just unarmed all five,but why?Then he swiped his sword at Ian and pinned him to the pew just behind her,the girls squealed with dark-haired boy gave a smirk and said,"If memory serves me right,you,Prince William said you could unarm me,no?"

His deep voice sent shivers down Taela's laughed,or,well,wheezed and grabbed his fallen sword.

"I said i knew someone who _could_."

Ian turned to his twin and threw the sword into the air,a chorus of screams rang out as the Evergirls attempted to shield their _delicate_ heads."CATCH!"Taela panicked and jumped to catch the blade,then stared at Ian.

"For crying out loud Ian,I can't do this _now_!"She just laughed,"Sure you can-" "Im in a dress,for Pete's sake!"

His eyes held hers as he said "So?You said no matter what the ocassion was,time and place,you'd love a challenge,so why not now,at the opening,and in a dress?"He pleaded.

All eyes on them,everyone began whispering or sniggering,even Razina looked for the two silent couple,sitting there with amused 's eyes narrowed at the sight of Amber smirking like a spider who'd just caught its dinner at her. _She'd prove she could._

"Fine." That shut everyone the Nevers were watching intently,small smirks playing on their lips.

The Everboy pinning her twin was staring at her worriedly,as if he considered backing out and not hurt ignored the boy and crouched down to face him.

"You think I can?" "I know you can't."He was their rountine chat before any challenge.

"Then I'll prove it."She swiveled to the Everboy,and as she slowly stod up,the boy noticed a new-found glint in her she whispered.

"Bring it on."

A/N: Hope you like it,and please review,i wanna know what you think!


End file.
